


better halves

by foxerica (ericaismeg)



Series: rare ships [50]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/foxerica
Summary: "It's not heavy. I'm stronger than I look."





	better halves

“Alicia!” Tracy says, rushing over. She yanks the heavy box from her best friend’s hands and sets it down almost immediately. “You don’t have to do anything. That’s why I hired movers.”

Her best friend raises one of her perfect eyebrows and says, “Really, Trace? You _know_  I get grumpy when I feel helpless.”

“Well you’re not helpless. You’re keeping me company and protecting me from the strange guys that are moving my stuff,” Tracy tells her. “I know it’s hard, but I’ll fly home to visit on long weekends and holidays and stuff.”

“You _say_  that and you mean it _now,_ but life happens, and you won’t come home as often as you’re promising,” Alicia mutters. Tracy feels a little at a loss. She’s so madly in love with Alicia that she figured some space would do her good. This way she could stop falling in love with Alicia every second they spend together.

Tracy wonders if she’s breaking her own heart by doing this.

But the job offer came, and she accepted, and there’s no turning back now. The movers - Ethan and Aiden - are here to ensure all her stuff arrives safely in New York City.

“Tracy, I want you to know…”

“Yes?”

_I’m in love with you. So desperately in love with you. Don’t go._

Those aren’t the words Alicia says. Instead, she says, “It’s not heavy. I’m stronger than I look. Besides, it’ll go faster if I help. Why don’t you go make up some lemonade or something?”

Tracy’s heart falls. She wants Alicia to confess romantic feelings for her so badly, and it’s sucky that she hasn’t accepted that Alicia _doesn’t have_  any romantic feelings for her yet. This is why the move is an excellent idea. She watches Alicia pick up the box and carry it down the hall.

She stands alone in an empty room, wondering why she couldn’t just tell Alicia that she’s in love with her. She’s been in love with her since Alicia was the popular girl who took pity on Tracy and decided to give her a ‘makeover’ - only to discover that she liked Tracy just as is. The makeover turned into a sleepover experimenting with makeup and clothes and they’ve been inseparable ever since.

Wherever Alicia is, Tracy’s right there beside her. Wherever Tracy is wandering off to, Alicia’s a step to the right. They were a packaged deal. Now, they’re going to have to learn how to live without the other. Tracy’s not really sure she can do this.

Tears hit her eyes and she wipes at her eyes, rubbing them a little harder than she wants. Now her makeup is going to be all smudged. _Great._

_Don’t let me go._

“Trace! Are you sure you don’t want to take the pillow from your couch?” Alicia shouts from down the hall. She makes her way towards her, turning the corner to see Alicia gripping the said pillow a little more tightly than usual.

“No, you love that pillow. You can…you can keep it,” Tracy manages. Her voice is thick with emotion. That pillow is the one that Tracy uses when she curls up on Alicia’s lap. “You love it.”

“I love you,” Alicia says instantly.

Suddenly, Tracy’s mind is spinning. It sounded as if Alicia’s words had a deeper meaning. But she’s just making that up…right? Tracy wipes her eyes again.

“Tracy…if I asked you to stay, would you?”

“The job…”

“Right. You’re right. It’s too good of an opportunity. It’s in your career and everything. I’m sorry. I’m just…you’re my better half.”

Tracy nods. She throws herself around Alicia. The pillow falls to the ground between them. “Alicia, I love you too. Come with me.”

“Wait, really?”

Tracy steps back. She nods. “Yeah, really. You’re my best friend. My soul mate. I can’t imagine life without you.”

“You’re my soul mate too,” Alicia murmurs. Suddenly, the emotion is thick in the air, and Alicia is also rubbing her eyes dry. “I want to be with you. Wherever that is.”

“I…I’m in love with you.”

Alicia beams. “That’s damn good news, Stewart. Because I’m in love with you too. And I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

 

✿ ♥ ✿ ♥ ✿


End file.
